


How I Bend For You

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [14]
Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Koichi catches Mia doing Yoga one morning he was surprised to see how flexible his lover actually was. But that surprise was nothing compared to learning exactly why Mia was so focused on practising the sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Bend For You

“What are you doing?” Koichi asked sleepily as he stood in the doorway of Mia's private gym. He'd woken up in the large bed alone only to find Mia here doing some kind of weird stretches that weren't part of his normal gym routine.

“Yoga,” Mia answered, “You should try it sometime.”

“I can do the tree?” Koichi said as he stretched his arms out on either side of him. “See?”

“That's not the tree,” Mia corrected as he stood up and positioned himself with his arms forming a triangle over his head and then moved his left foot up against his right knee. “This is the tree.”

“This is the sleeping lion,” Koichi continued as he lay down on the floor on his side. “And the serpent.” He added as he twisted his body into an 'S' shape.

“You're adorable, you know that right?” Mia asked as he moved into the next position of his routine. Realising that Mia was really serious about doing yoga Koichi moved into a sitting position and watched as Mia transitioned from one pose to the next. Curious to see what position he'd be in next. As well as getting wonderful views of Mia's ass, and those thighs that filled him with envy and lust every time he saw them.

Waking up a little he began to wonder when Mia had started practising yoga. He looked like he had been doing it for awhile, long enough to have mastered the positions he was taking. It was strange that he had never mentioned it and that he'd never seen him do this despite how often he stayed over.

“Why did you take up yoga?” Koichi asked as he picked up a hand weight and began to mess around with it. They all had a strict gym routine that they had to keep up with, but he couldn't be bothered with that right now. He still looked good so there was no need to worry, if only their manager would accept that as an excuse.

“To get flexible,” Mia answered, “You weren't meant to see this yet.”

“You're doing it for me?” Koichi asked in surprise. “I don't understand.”

“Here, I'll show you,” Mia explained as he picked up his phone from the side and loaded a web page. “What do you think?”

“Oh wow!” Koichi said as he began to scroll down the page filled with a variety of sex positions. Mia had been practising yoga to be able to perform these? He could hardly wait to try them all. Some looked like they would bring great penetration, others good for a laugh and others seemed impossible but, just like Mia, now that he had seen them he wanted to try them all.

“Come on,” Mia ordered as he took Koichi by the hand and led him back to the bedroom. He'd only just put these clothes on, it seemed that they were going to be coming off already. Not that he minded.

 

Settling on the edge of the bed they started with what they knew best, kissing. Gently Koichi held Mia as they helped each other undress. He was excited to experiment with him, even if nothing had been missing in the bedroom it was always good to try new things.

“Now this position is suppose to be good for deep throating, but don't force anything,” Mia warned as he lay on the bed with his head hanging over the end. Like he'd ever force Mia to take more than he was comfortable with?

Always happy to have Mia's lips around him he got off the bed and carefully positioned himself so that Mia could take his length in his mouth. He realised now that unlike a regular blow job he had almost all the power.

“Push on my thighs if I go too deep,” he warned as he pushed his arousal into his boyfriend's mouth. He didn't go deep at first, enjoying his lover's tongue as it licked him from above instead of below. It was different in all the best ways and he could see this being a position they continued to enjoy for years to come.

He pushed in deeper, moving his hips so that his length moved up and down Mia's teasing tongue. This was fun though he would have to ask Mia's opinion on matters too. He seemed happy to do it though, his hands wrapping around the back of his thighs as he encouraged him to move deeper.

Carefully he moved forward, surprised when Mia encouraged him deeper still. Was he serious about the deep throating thing? He hadn't really thought Mia was capable of it, but here his cock was sliding deeper than it had ever done before. Realising that he should have had faith he moved the last little bit and found himself balls deep in Mia's throat.

There was no resistance so he began to thrust into his lover, making sure not to be too rough but realising quickly there was no need to be gentle. Mia really could handle everything he had to offer!

“Oh Mia,” Koichi moaned, “You have no idea how amazing you're making me feel.” There was no verbal response, but Mia's hands did move onto his ass and a finger began to tease his entrance. It was too much! It was all so wonderful and he soon found himself coming into the back of his lover's throat. He'd be content with just this, but he knew it was only the beginning.

“Pass me the lube,” Mia ordered as he remained lying on the bed. Handing it over Koichi found his cock back in Mia's mouth as his lover licked him lazily. A lubed finger entered him not long after. He stayed still, letting Mia prepare him wondering what position Mia wanted to try next. It seemed Mia had the whole night mapped out in his head, and he couldn't wait to see what was in store.

A second finger entered him, stretching him and preparing him to be taken. He was as horny now as he had been the second time he'd slept with Mia. When everything had been new and fun, but without the shy awkwardness of their first time. The second time they'd been together they'd had so much sex that he had thought he would be satisfied for life. Like that could ever happen.

“This is an easy one,” Mia explained as he moved up the bed just enough so that his head was no longer hanging of the edge. “Just ride me, but facing away and lie back.”

“Are you sure this isn't just about laziness?” Koichi teased. “Making me do all the work?”

“Just wait until it's your turn to be in me,” Mia promised. He was getting a turn on top? It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, they did switch positions a lot, but Mia was normally in charge. With a smile he moved into the position Mia had suggested, letting the others cock fill him before he leant back against him. Arms wrapped around his chest as Mia held him but it was far from the usual power and speed they were both used to, that they both craved.

“I have an idea,” Mia reassured him as he wrapped his own legs around Koichi's in such a way he could lever himself upwards. This felt better, more of a combined effort that kept Mia buried deep inside him. It was a close, intimate position done like this. Almost every part of their bodies moving against each other with every thrust. He felt loved and cherished in this position on top of his lover. Like he was the most important person in Mia's life, which he kind of was.

“I want to see you,” Mia whispered, “Can we finish in another position?”

“Nothing that requires years of yoga,” Koichi teased as he moved off Mia and looked at the photo Mia was showing him on his phone. This he could do, at least he thought he could. Before him Mia was sat with his legs spread a little, his hands behind him as he leant back against them. Taking his position Koichi sat in Mia's lap, facing him as promised with one leg either side of Mia's body. Once settled he moved deeper, taking every inch of his lover's cock before he too rested backwards, using Mia's ankles as support in this V shaped position.

“You feel so good,” Koichi moaned as Mia began to thrust up into him. The other position had been enjoyable, but this was far more fun. He could see his lover perfectly. The way his cock moved into him bringing nothing but pleasure and fun. He could see the love in Mia's expression, the way beads of sweat formed on his chest from the exertion. Forget the gym, this was the workout they both needed because as fun as it was it did require a lot of effort to hold his body like this. His shoulders ached by the time Mia came, but the pain was marginal compared to the pleasure they had just shared.

“Its your turn, just you wait,” Mia promised as he relaxed his body and felt Koichi move off of him. “It's about time I'll show you exactly why I've been doing so much yoga.”

“Don't be disappointing me now,” Koichi replied with a wicked grin. Laughing Mia spread his legs and allowed Koichi to slide a finger deep into him.

“More like don't you disappoint me,” Mia said as Koichi began to prepare him. It was clear though from the way he moaned after that he was far from being disappointed. Mia was loving these games they were playing and Koichi was surprised to realise just how much fun he was having too. Tonight was more about intimacy and experiment than lust and sexual urges. If nothing else they were bonding closer than ever before. Not that the sexual thrill wasn't there as well, it was. Just a happy bonus of being closer to Mia, who could appear a little aloof at times, even to him..

“You may have to help with this one,” Mia warned as he reached for his phone and found the image of what he wanted to try. Shocked Koichi glanced between the phone and Mia, realising quickly that the blond was serious.

“If it's possible,” Koichi worried as Mia began to move his legs up towards his head. When asked he helped lift Mia's back away from the bed, worried that Mia was going to do some long term damage. “Are you OK?”

“It's surprisingly comfortable,” Mia reassured him, “Just keep my legs down. I'm at your mercy now.”

“That you are,” Koichi agreed as helped Mia stay in a position that involved him lying on his back with one leg resting against either side of his head and his ass sticking high in the air. Mia must have practised yoga for far longer than he had realised to be able to do this, but it was worth it. Mia was at his complete mercy.

Sliding into the eager hole he began to move inside his lover, keeping him down on the bed as he thrust hard and fast into him. Mia couldn't move like this, not really, but his hands did wrap around his lower legs as he begged him to go harder and faster.

Koichi did as ordered, taking comfort in the fact that Mia had already asked to change position earlier. If he was in pain or suffering he would speak up, and he would request they continued in doggy style or something. The trust here that brought their relationship beyond the casual love they shared before.

He thrust harder and deeper, making Mia moan and cry out his name. They might not be used to doing this, but now that they had started he knew they would be experimenting like this for weeks to come.

He came inside his lover and lay back against the pillows as he caught his breath. This had all been wonderful but now he just wanted to lie in Mia's arms. It seemed Mia had the same idea as he uncurled his body and moved beside him so that they could lie together. They kissed tenderly and Koichi swore he was the happiest man on earth. His lover was everything he had ever wanted in a partner and what's more, Mia loved him in return.

“Tell the truth, how long have you been practising yoga?” Koichi demanded. “There's no way you can contort your body like that without years of practise.”

“I used to do it every day as a teenager,” Mia said with a laugh, “It's why I'm so flexible now. I really did only start practising again recently, my body just remembered the right way to bend.”

“Well I'm glad it did,” Koichi replied, “But you know the best part was when you were able to deep-throat me. I never thought you were capable.”

“Neither did I,” Mia admitted, “But there's no harm in trying.”

“No harm at all,” Koichi agreed. Well no harm as long as you had a partner who cared as much as Mia did for him. They weren't just lovers anymore were they? They were partners, bound together in trust and understanding and a love that now seemed like it could never be broken.


End file.
